When Harry met Legolas
by Darkness Dream
Summary: Harry Potter ends up in Middle Earth and falls in love with Legolas. Will this love last? Review so I can write more and you can find out!


A/N: This is my first fan fic, so please be nice! I came up with this idea while I was sleeping. I hope you enjoy the first chapter!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Lord of the Ring, or Harry Potter Characters.   
  
When Harry Met Legolas: Chapter One Looking Back.   
  
Harry Potter sighed as he took out his contacts and put them in their case. He put the case aside on his night stand and laid down on his bed. He looked up at the ceiling and tried to fall asleep but couldn't, because he was feeling so depressed.   
  
He was 19-years-old and unlike everyone else he knew he didn't have anyone to hold or love, anyone to spend the night with and wake up in the morning and say to them, " I love you," and he didn't know why. He had gotten rid of his glasses and started working out, so he looks very attractive. Not only that but he defeated the dark lord Voldemort, and was one of the best defense against the dark arts teacher Hogwarts have ever seen.  
  
So why can't I keep a relationship? He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and remembered all his past relationships.   
In his sixth year at Hogwarts he dated Ginny Weasly, but she left him for Draco Malfoy. Then in his seventh year he dated Luna Lovegood, but she was too creative in bed for him, so she left him for another. Next was Fleur, but she was too old and starting to age very fast for some old reason.   
  
Harry rolled over and sighed at the thought of what Fleur was starting to look like. So now he was all alone. He would have thought of Hermione, but she was with his best friend Ron.   
  
Harry couldn't take the painful memories or lonely thoughts anymore, she he got out of bed and looked out the window. He wasn't sure if he was seeing correctly, so he out on his glasses (just in case something happened to his contacts he needed a back up plan) and looked out the window. He was seeing correctly a shooting star.   
He debated in his head if he should make a wish or not, but finally he made up his mind and thought What's the worse that could happen?. Harry didn't have to think long about what he wanted his wish to be, and so he made his wish, that when he woke up he could have someone lying next to him.   
  
He went back to his bed and fell into a deep sleep, and very slowly he felt everything around him change. He bed soon became the soft earth with trees all around him, and his ceiling the night sky.   
He thought he was dreaming at first but when he woke up he saw that it was no dream. He was standing in the middle of what looked like to be an enchanted forest, and he could birds and river and all.   
  
"What the blood hell? " Harry said to himself as he looked around, and then he gasped when he looked to his left. To his left was the most beautiful figure he ever saw. He wasn't sure if it was a guy or girl since the hair was covering the face.   
  
Who ever or whatever the figure was Harry was sure that it was the most beautiful person he ever seen, but he wasn't sure it was human or not. It's ears had a weird point to it and it had a glow.   
Harry couldn't help but to stare at the sleeping figure in awe. It almost look liked a flower the way it's angelic blonde was position around it, and the little bit of skin that he could see was the color of cream and looked as soft as a rose petal.   
  
Before he could help himself, he bent down to touch the sleeping figure when he felt something sharp behind his back and heard someone say, " Do not move human!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay so that's the first chapter! I am sorry it was boring but I wasn't sure how I should start it. Okay please review and post up another chapter based on your review, I'll try to post a new one up ever week if you like it, but I need your opinion. Should I make it like a real love story? Or a comedic love story? Please review and let me know what you think thanks for reading. 


End file.
